


Forward

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every house has their style, Gryffindors go after what they want directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For Humpdrabbles' House Pride month: Gryffindor

Moonlight cascaded through the gaps in the hangings of Harry’s bed, causing the sweat beading on the plains of Parvati’s back to gleam beneath him.

Saving the world turned out to get you a lot of offers from admirers; Ravenclaws spoke of their curiosity, Slyherins danced around it and insinuated and Hufflepuffs just blurted out exactly what they wanted to do with him and then blushed deeply. He’d turned them all down, gently he hoped but Parvati hadn’t offered as much as she’d just hauled him upstairs by his shirtfront for some full frontal snogging.

Which had turned into this: Parvati on her hands and knees. Half her hair had escaped from her plait and was sticking to her sweaty skin or swaying with their motion as Harry thrust into her from behind, his cock pushing easily into her wet pussy.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, his hands moving underneath her to capture and squeeze her full breasts. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“Harder, Harry, harder!” Parvati panted with equal originality.

Harry picked up his pace, pulling and pushing nearly his whole length in and out of her. Still she moaned for more. In a fit of daring, Harry’s hand moved from her breasts to seize handfuls of her dark hair, tugging her back with it, until her back was arched and her round arse was pressed tight to his hips as fucked her.

Parvati made a short sharp noise like a bark as he pushed home the first time a noise repeated as thrust again and again, her cunt squeezing tight around his cock as he pulled her onto it. He felt her quake and shudder just before he came, or at least he hoped he did.

They lay close together afterwards, Harry on his back, Parvati curled up against his chest, his hand toying with stay strands of her long black hair. As the heady flush of their fucking faded, he suddenly felt a bit guilty. He’d been far too rough he realised and his guts squirmed uneasily. A blush rose to his cheeks that had nothing to go with their exertions.

“About the hair thing… I got, umm... carried away. Sorry,” he said awkwardly.

“Don’t apologise Harry,” Parvati said grinning up at him. “That really did the trick. Really, I mean.”

“Oh well, guess it only seems kinky the first time you do it.”

Parvati’s eyebrows shot up.

“Well I hope not Potter, otherwise you’re going to have to find a new trick to keep it interesting!” She said sultrily with her eyes full of challenge.


End file.
